


Fine Wine | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aging, Birthday, Cuddles, F/M, Growing Old, His day comes next month :D, Insecurity, Kisses, So i wrote for Tony, it's RDJ's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl





	Fine Wine | Tony Stark x Reader |

"Fifty. One. I am fifty-one." He was looking into the mirror at himself, eyeing up the graying hairs.

She was reading a book, half listening to what he was saying. "Good to know you can count past fifty, honey."

He turned and pointed at her, eyebrow raised, "Respect your elders, woman!"

"You're fifty-one, not sixty-five." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That'll be fourteen years from now. I will have a son who isn't even thirty yet when I am sixty-five. Jesus Christ…" He covered his face with his hands, muttering darkly into them.

She closed her book, her finger holding her place. "Tony, he was born before you were forty. That's normal."

He moved closer to the mirror, glaring at his greying beard. "Well, I know one old man who doesn't need Touch of Gray now."

"You hardly look old." She resumed her reading.

"Ha! 'Hardly' look old, which means I do look old." He ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at his wife, who was ten years his junior.

She wiped her eyes, tired and waiting for him to climb in bed. "You don't look twenty, no. You don't look fifty-one, however."

His gaze returned to his reflection."Did you see how many candles Pete tried to put on my cake? Nearly burned down the whole damn cabin."

"None of us have had anything other than the number candles since Peter was eight. That doesn't mean anything." She put the book all the way down on her side table.

"I just… I'm old, babe." He resigned, staring at his crow's feet and laugh lines, the little wrinkles on his hands.

Her arms suddenly looped around his waist, "You're amazing-"

His eyes met yours in your reflection. "I swear to God, woman, do not quote Bruno Mars at me."

"Only 'cause it's your birthday." She kissed his cheek, holding him tighter.

"Am I still sexy?" He asked, placing his hands atop hers.

She nodded, "Always. You age like a fine wine, baby."

He looked at himself, shrugging and tilting his head a bit. "Makes things better when you put it that way. Keep talkin' to me, babe."

"Your muscles are still so strong… And your kisses so sweet and passionate… I crave you more than I crave mashed potatoes when I was pregnant." She admitted truthfully yet alongside a crooked smile.

"That was a more serious promise than your wedding vows, ma'am." He finally smiled, despite the laugh lines his face displayed these days.

She tugged him towards the bed, "Come on to bed, honey. It's cold up in these mountains."

He snickered, gladly allowing his wife to push him on the grand bed their cabin had. "My skin's not as thick as it used to be; warm me up, sweet cheeks."


End file.
